


In Flames

by EyeofMazikeen



Series: Songs in The Key of MorMor [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, gratuitous fluff, mormor, song ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeofMazikeen/pseuds/EyeofMazikeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'In Flames' by Vast</p><p>Second in the series of a MorMor themed songficlets that were originally posted on Tumblr.  Prompt included the song and a request for 'unstable Sebastian and gratuitous fluff'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flames

_**Let me give you something** _

_**That is real** _

_**Close the door** _

_**Leave your fears behind** _

_**Let me give you** _

_**What you’re giving me** _

Sebastian Moran isn’t often rattled by something.  Jim knew his sniper had a complicated past, but he’s also man who has fought wars and hunted man eating beasts.  It seemed mundane for his tiger to be unnerved by something so simple as a winter storm.

Sebastian wore his pensive mood like a cloak; wrapped up around himself as he stared at the cup of tea in front of him.  Outside, winds howled, awnings creaked, and unsecured items skittered down the street.  Jim pursed his lips as he noticed his snipers shoulders jump slightly.

Sebastian always takes care of him, Jim realized.  He took a moment to consider the thought, and it occurred to him that he’s never done the same for Seb.  Surprisingly, Jim realized that he wanted to return the sentiment; black eyes narrowing as he scrutinized the strange feeling.  No, it’s not sentiment.  It’s curiosity.  Can he, Jim Moriarty, the cold and calculating criminal overlord of London actually offer comfort?  The experiment was deemed worth trying, and elegant fingers marked his place in his book, which he abandoned on the coffee table.  Sebastian didn’t  jump, but he did gaze up at Jim with forlorn cobalt eyes.

Wordlessly, the mastermind reached down and took the sniper’s hand in his own.  The ex-Colonel looked up at him inquisitively and Jim gave it a slight tug, urging the larger man to stand.  Once Seb was on his feet it was easy to get him to follow along to their bedroom.  The thick curtains were drawn, and once the criminal closed the door the wind outside was barely audible.

Sebastian merely stood in the middle of the room, looking for all the world like he was lost at sea.  Jim went up on tiptoe and planted a tender kiss at the junction of the larger man’s jaw and ear.  With practiced obedience, Sebastian began to strip his shirt off, eyes still vacant.  Jim grasped those large hands with his own, squeezing lightly before he returned them to the sniper’s sides.  The gesture earned him a surprised look from those steely blue eyes, full of questions were only half-formed in the larger man’s distracted mind.

“Shhh,” the mastermind urged, pulling his tiger over to their bed.

_**You are the only thing** _

_**That makes me want to live at all** _

_**When I am with you** _

_**There’s no reason to pretend that** _

_**When I am with you** _

_**I feel flames again** _

Words ran through his head, all of them useless.  Everything he turned over in his head sounded trite and insincere, so Moriarty decided that silence wass the best option.  It would have been too tempting to just order the larger man to stop behaving so skittishly.  And that would defeat the purpose.  The purpose of the challenge, that is.  The purpose definitely not being comfort.  Silently, he guided Sebastian down onto the bed.  Once there, Jim used his hands to urge his sniper onto his side.  The larger man looked confused, but he obeyed.

Jim curled up around that broad, scarred back; one hand sliding under Sebastian’s neck while he threw the other over his sniper’s chest.  During the worst of his black moods, Seb would hold him like that and it worked amazingly as an anchor against the dark tides of his thoughts.  It gave him something to cling to when he felt like he was sinking.  Perhaps because of the current introspective mood, perhaps because the experiment excuse was running a bit thin, Jim acknowledged that there were several nights he wouldn’t have made it through if it wasn’t for the solid ground his sniper provided.

Spooning was awkward with their usual positions reversed, yet Jim did his best to envelop the larger man in his embrace.  He buried his face in the back of Seb’s neck, nuzzling into blonde hair that smelled of tobacco and old leather.

Jim couldn’t deny that he’d hopeless without Sebastian.  The sniper was the only person in the past thirty some odd years that could rekindle the flame inside him when it started to sputter out.  And he did so unfailingly despite the price, usually blood.  The idea of not being able to relight Sebastian made Moriarty’s chest constrict, and he molded himself even tighter to the warm body next to him.  Sensing his partner’s desperation, Sebastian brought one of his hands up, covering Jim’s where it laid against his chest.

“Do you still burn for me, Seb?”  Jim would have been appalled at how small and weak he sounded, but maybe by getting lost in himself he could pull Sebastian back into their mutual blaze.  The question made his sniper chuckle, this first sound from him in hours.  Moriarty’s heart unclenched.

“Boss, I burn for you like Detroit on Devil’s Night,” he murmured.  “We should take a vacation.  I heard they set a whole lake on fire once.”

“It’s a date, tiger.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like MorMor ficlet of your own, please feel free to drop me a line! I'm currently taking requests, so send me your song, the verses (if you want to pick them yourself), and a prompt (if you have one) and I'll post you some MorMor in return!


End file.
